DxD The Power of Humanity
by ValiantPanther
Summary: Compared to the other species out there Humanity has always been seen as weak, but that was what allowed us to grow strong. Now it was time they saw just what humans are truly capable of.
1. Chapter 1

Lying on his couch reading a book Rory Blackwood listened to the person chatting through the earpiece he was wearing.

"Just keep an eye on things on your end." He said after the person on the other end of the call stopped talking. "I've got my end covered so you don't need to worry."

He listened for a few more minutes.

"Yes I'm sure of it. Okay I'll speak to you later then, goodbye." He switched the earpiece off and put it on the table before continuing to read.

The next day at Kuoh Academy Rory was having lunch in his usual spot in a small clearing behind some trees. Not many people came there seeing as it was nearly invisible so he found it the perfect opportunity to go and relax while having his lunch. If he didn't have this hiding place he would be swarmed with girls like he normally was when not in class. Really he couldn't blame them; most of the guys who went to this school were mostly perverts or idiots who only dreamed about getting a bunch of girlfriends. Since the school only recently turned co-ed the girls vastly outnumbered the boys.

At six feet two inches tall, with an athletic build along with mixed blue/grey eyes and short spiky brown hair which was in fact naturally spiky with no gel involved made him quite a catch to a good portion of the girls. This was only cemented by his gentleman like personality. If he acted like the most of the other boys in the school then he would lose a good portion of his followers. But he couldn't do it, his upbringing and general personality just wouldn't let him. So basically he was the bleeding man stuck in shark infested waters.

Although the fan club was just ridiculous, he really needed to find out who started that and see if he could put an end to it, discreetly of course.

At least he wasn't alone in the suffering. Kiba Yuuto was a second year student with blonde hair and grey eyes with a small mole under his left eye. He was also considered the Prince of Kuoh.

Although Kiba was known as the prince Rory was actually called the King of Kuoh, he found that slightly creepy. But he had to admit that it was a bit fun playing the role, if a bit tiring sometimes. But helping out people with their problems and giving advice was something he was glad to do. He could also safely say the girls at the school had some pretty good imaginations judging by the stories they made up about him.

A couple of days later Rory was making his way home from school when he was stopped by someone calling out to him. It was a girl around the same age as him; she had long black hair that reached her hips, violet eyes and was wearing a school uniform he didn't recognise.

"Hello?" Rory half said/asked.

"Hello." The girl said nervously. "Your name is Rory Blackwood right...M-my name is Yuuma Amano, please go out with me!"

Everybody walking through the area stopped and stared. Most of them being girls from his school, it was a slightly awkward scene.

"I'm sorry, you're a beautiful woman and I'm sure a very nice person but I can't go out with you. Any other point I would have been happy to go out with you but I can't right now, I have too many responsibilities to consider dating." Rory told her apologetically.

Yuuma looked down "Oh."

"I am sorry it must have been hard to ask me out here in public like this. It just goes to show how brave you are, any guy would be lucky to go out with you but I can't." Rory said.

It may have been a bit over the top even for him, but being watched by so many students from his school meant he would have to play his King of Kuoh persona.

Rory started to walk away but before getting to far turned around. "Hey I have no doubt that you will find someone who you will be happy with, and who will deserve such a beautiful lady as yourself."

While making his way through town Rory was approached by a brown haired woman. She was wearing a red vampire like cosplay dress with small bat wings coming from her back.

"Your wish will be granted." She told him while handing him a pamphlet.

As she walked away Rory examined the pamphlet. It was an occult looking magical circle, the same words that the woman spoke were written underneath the circle. He crumpled up the pamphlet and found a close by bin to throw it into.

Making his way home he cut through a park, only to find Yuuma Amano standing in front of him.

"So I guess you got bored following me then?" Rory asked.

She looked surprised but quickly glared at him and spoke with a voice that was sultrier, more mature then before. "I would say that this is nothing personal but you made it so when you rejected me. For that I'm going to kill you slowly, no lowly human rejects Raynare of the Grigori."

With that she changed, becoming taller and more mature in appearance. Her clothes stripped away from her body disintegrating as new clothes formed on her. If she was to walk out in the day with her new outfit she would have definitely been arrested. Black leather strips barely covered the middle of her breasts along with a strip under her breasts with another one just above her navel. The thong she wore was also black leather and she wore high heel thigh high boots along with black shoulder guards. She looked like a stripper or an S and M model, and even though the outfit was definitely attention grabbing what appeared next was even more so, they were black feather wings which appeared on her back and spread out dramatically.

"If you want to blame anyone for this then blame the god who put that sacred gear inside you." Raynare said creating a purple spear of light in her right hand before throwing it.

Rory just lifted a hand and lazily swatted the spear away like it was nothing more than an annoying fly.

"What?!" Raynare was shocked but quickly formed another spear and threw it again, only to achieve the same results.

"Are you done killing me yet because I would like to get home?" Rory asked.

Raynare formed another spear and started to fly up before charging straight at Rory. She got close before suddenly being hit by some invisible force, then all she knew was pain before darkness crept along her vision and fell unconscious.

Grimacing slightly Rory stared at the now destroyed trees Raynare had crashed into, well more like through. "Next time don't use to much force, I don't want to ruin the scenery after all. Now to deal with the other one, you can come out now Koneko, no use in hiding."

The petite white haired girl with golden eyes that was widely regarded as Kuoh Academy's mascot and member of the Occult Research Club stepped out from behind a tree and asked in her usual stoic tone. "How?"

"How did I beat that fallen angel or how did I know you were following me, meh who knows." Rory shrugged and quickly left the park before anything else could happen.

The next day at school during lunch Rory received a visitor before he could leave the classroom. Kiba Yuuto the Prince of Kuoh, a blonde haired grey eyed student with a small mole under his left eye. He was a second year student the same as Rory and like Koneko was also a member of the Occult Research Club.

"Rory Blackwood." He said approaching Rory's desk with his prince like smile.

Rory smiled back, and a good portion of the girls collapsed, some with nosebleeds. The combined might of the two boy's smiles and aura's overwhelming there fan girl senses.

"Yes how can I help you Kiba Yuuto?" Rory asked ignoring the scene around him.

"I'm here to bring you to the Occult Research Club; our President wants to have a talk with you." Kiba told him.

"I'm sorry but I have to decline, I have other business to take care of right now." Rory said as he picked up his stuff.

"I insist it is important." Kiba said.

Rory's smile widened slightly. "I am sorry but I can't, if it is that important then Rias Gremory can find me in person after school and I will probably have the time to talk but I do have responsibilities I take seriously so I can't in good conscious guarantee anything."

Inside his mind Rory was applauding his own performance.

Kiba sighed slightly. "Very well, I will tell Buchou that. She will be disappointed though."

"I admit I'm slightly disappointed myself. I may not know all the details but if it was truly as important as you are suggesting then why didn't she come to me first originally?" Rory asked and had to suppress a smirk as he heard the other students start to whisper.

Kiba's eyes flashed in annoyance but only Rory saw. He turned and left the classroom, Rory waited a few seconds before leaving himself and after arriving at his regular eating spot pulled out his smartphone.

The end of the school day had come a little too fast for Rory's liking, he wasn't looking forward to dealing with Rias. There was absolutely no surprise seeing the red haired buxom third year President of the Occult Research Club appear at his class looking for him.

"Rory Blackwood."

"What can I do for you Rias Gremory?" Rory asked.

"I would like to talk to you concerning the business you were involved with last night at the park." Rias told him. "If you would follow me to the Occult Research Club room then we can properly discuss this matter."

"Ah yes the one involving Koneko and the attacker, nasty business. But everything worked out in the end." Rory said and there were a few sharp gasps and a lot of whispers went around, both inside the class and those who were listening outside.

Rias's eyes widened slightly but she caught herself before it became too obvious. She realised just what exactly he did, while he didn't lie he was still able to get people thinking in the direction he wanted. Now the school was going to believe that Rory had rescued Koneko last night, but she could use that. She also realised he wasn't someone that she could manipulate so easily. She would have to be careful with him.

"Yes and I would like to invite you to a cup of tea at our clubroom." Rias told him.

Rory smiled and nodded. "Well then I would be more than happy. Please lead the way."

It didn't take long to get to the old school building where the Occult Research Club was located. Entering the building she led him to a large room, it was a wood panelled room with couches and chairs along the walls. There was also a large desk and occult looking artefacts around the room, on the floor was a large magic circle, the same one from the leaflet Rory received just before the incident with Raynare. Kiba and Koneko were sitting in the room along with Akeno Himejima who was a third year student with long black hair tied in a ponytail that reached her knees, violet eyes and while being shorter then Rias actually had a more buxom figure.

Without any prompting Rory took a seat on one of the couches while Rias sat behind the desk.

"I have things I need to do today so why don't we just get straight to the point. You're Rias Gremory of the Gremory clan, you're a devil and so is everyone else in this room who are members of your peerage." Rory said accepting a cup of tea from Akeno. "Yes I know all these things now why don't we just get to the questions you want to ask me."

"Very well, who are you and what faction do you work for?" Rias asked.

"My name is Rory Blackwood, and I don't work for any faction. I'm a sacred gear user who was trained by another sacred gear user. Although I do happen to use magic as well, it's more of a hobby then anything serious though." He told them the cover story that he came up with if discovered by and supernatural factions.

"Did you know that this is devil territory?" Rias asked.

"Well I know that devils claimed this area as their own. But I don't belong to any faction, the laws I follow are human ones and unless this place is turned into an official embassy for devils then as far as I'm concerned you've got the same amounts of rights over this area as anyone else, no more and no less." Rory said.

Rias looked shocked for a second before quickly schooling her features. "I see, so you truly have no connection to any group then?"

"Nope, this tea is excellent by the way." Rory said nodding at Akeno.

"Thank you." The black haired girl smiled at him.

"Rory Blackwood I am offering you an invitation to join my peerage." Rias told him.

His answer was instant. "No."

"What." Rias blinked. "Maybe you're unsure of what a peerage is, maybe I should explain."

"No I know exactly what a peerage is and how evil pieces work, my answer is no." Rory said.

"You don't have to answer now; you can take some time to think it over before giving your answer." Rias said with a beautiful smile. "In the meantime I would like to know what kind of sacred gear you have."

"How rude, don't you know it's impolite to ask a person what kind of sacred gear they have? You're asking me to reveal what lays in my very soul to you, pervert." Rory said turning bashful.

The looks he received almost made him lose the shy look and burst out laughing.

He heard giggling and turned his head to see Akeno covering her mouth with her hand, her shoulders shaking slightly.

"My my it seems you've been found out Rias."

"Akeno!" Rias said shooting the black haired girl a quick glare that only made her giggle harder.

"I never thought about it like that before, but it does seem like an intimate thing when put like that." Kiba mused.

"Anyway back on topic, I already know my answer and I'm not going to join your peerage." Rory told her.

"There are many advantageous with becoming a devil." Rias said trying to convince him.

Rory had to admit she got points for persistence at that least. "Oh and what are those then?"

"Devils have a much longer lifespan then humans." Rias said smiling again.

"It's not the time that matters it's the person."

"Devils are naturally stronger than humans and can gain extraordinary power." Rias told him.

"I have all the power I need."

Rias's smile was starting to get a little strained. "You can achieve fame and fortune as you move up the ranks of the devils."

"I have all the fame and fortune I want."

"You will have the chance to get your own peerage when you achieve the rank of high class devil." Rias said.

"I don't care about anything like that. Really I have no intention of ever joining your peerage." Rory told her with an amused smile.

"And just why is that?" Rias asked.

"Well for one I like being human, also I would never join the group of someone who would watch me die just so you can resurrect and enslave me." Rory said.

"Wha -"

"Oh don't try and deny anything, it was your familiar that gave me that leaflet which had your summoning circle on. You had Koneko there following me even before the fallen angel attack. You knew they were going to make a move on me; it wasn't a coincidence that your familiar gave me the leaflet just after Raynare tried that whole act on me. When I threw it away you then had Koneko follow me so she could summon you when I was dying or at least that was your plan." Rory said and finished his tea.

The atmosphere in the clubroom had turned tense.

"Well thanks for the tea but I better get going now." Rory said standing up and walking to the door glad they didn't try to stop him, he didn't want to fight.

"That….didn't go as expected." Kiba said.

Rias stood up. "No it didn't, I'm going to have to talk to Sona about this. To think we had someone like him under our noses the entire time." She then sighed. "She isn't going to be happy about this."

"You mean about your plans? Well she does take the safety of the school's students very seriously." Akeno said.

Rias sighed again knowing that she was going to be getting an earful from Sona.

The next day Rory once again expected something to happen. He got it when two members of the student council approached him during lunch.

Tsubaki Shinra was a third year student with long straight black that fell to her knees with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, a violet left eye and a light brown right eye which were behind a pair of blue semi rimmed glasses. Also she was vice president of the school's student council. Standing next to her was Tsubasa Yura who was in the same year as Rory, she was a girl with blue eyes and shoulder length blue hair with the general air of a tomboy around her; she was also popular with a lot of the girls due to her bishounen like appearance.

"Rory Blackwood?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes, how can I help you?" Rory answered while putting away his lunch.

"The student council president would like to speak with you." Tsubaki told him.

Rory sighed and stood up. "Of course she would, well I might as well get this over with then."

When they arrived at the office for the student council Rory was a little surprised. Souna Shitori or as her real name was Sona Sitri a high class devil was there along with her entire peerage, well her entire peerage now that Tsubaki and Tsubasa were there.

The Student Council President Sona Sitri herself was a slightly short slim figured third year student, she has violet eyes behind a pair of pink framed glasses and black hair styled in a short bob cut.

"Rory Blackwood, please have a seat." Sona nodded at him.

"Thank you." Rory said.

"First thing I want to apologise for what Rias did yesterday, she had no excuse." Sona said staring intensely, examining him with those intelligent eyes. "I can only hope it doesn't affect your own opinion on all devils."

"You don't have to worry about that, I tend to base my opinions on individuals and not as a whole for the most part." Rory told her.

"Yes well I know it doesn't excuse her but Rias is in a bit of a complicated situation and is slightly -"

"Desperate yeah I got that feeling." Rory cut Sona off. "But like you said before that still doesn't excuse her, so don't expect me to become friends with her anytime soon."

Sona stared at him for a moment before nodding. "I see, very well then I heard from Rias that you were a Magician and that you also had a sacred gear."

"No I'm a human with a sacred gear that happens to research and use magic as a hobby. They are completely different things." Rory said.

"How is there any difference?" Tsubaki asked slightly confused.

"Well a magician is somebody who is dedicated to magic, for me it's a hobby nothing more. I just have a love of researching things and magic happens to be one of them." Rory explained with a smile. "I mean there is a reason why I have the highest test scores in the school, even surpassing Sona's."

Sona had to stop herself from glaring slightly; she didn't like being reminded that she had been one upped in her academics like that. "Yes well I have to ask just what is it you plan to do now?"

"The same as I've always done, just because you now know that I have a few tricks up my sleeves doesn't mean anything's changed." Rory said.

Once again Sona stared at him intensely frowning slightly. "Would you be willing to tell me what kind of sacred gear you have?"

"Sure if you take me to a movie and a dinner first, then maybe a hotel to spend the night." Rory said smirking slightly.

The reactions around the room were….interesting to say the least. But none were more so then that of Genshirou Saji, a second year student with short blonde hair and grey eyes, he was the only male member of Sona's peerage.

The blonde haired boy stood up from where he was sitting and nearly shouted. "Hey you -"

"Saji." Sona said sending him a sharp look.

He immediately stopped and sat back down but still glared at Rory.

"Rias did tell me about your interesting views on sacred gears." Sona said looking back at Rory.

"I only said that to mess around with her a little, although I'm a little surprised she told you." Rory said. "But I'm still not going to tell you what my sacred gear is. I don't offer that information to just anyone, I'm sure you understand why." 

"I can assure you we have no desire to harm you." Sona told him.

"Maybe not, and I have no desire to be anyone's enemy or to fight at all. But having a few tricks up your sleeves can mean the difference between life and death, and information has a way of ending up just about anywhere once it's been revealed." Rory said seriously.

"That is true." Sona then looked thoughtful for a moment before asking. "Rory Blackwood would you like to become a member of my peerage?"

Before anyone could react Rory spoke.

"No." His answer was instant just like with Rias's offer.

"I must say I'm a little disappointed but I understand." Sona said giving him a small smile. "You would have been a valuable addition to my peerage. Having heard how you took out a fallen angel as easily as then I could only believe you have the potential to easily become a high ranking devil."

"Let me make one thing clear, while I have absolutely nothing against you or any devils that you can call good people I absolutely hate those evil pieces. They might have been created to help insure your species survival but really how many actually see it that way? How many instead use it as a means of enslaving people, forcefully turning innocent people into devils, tearing apart families and destroying people's lives. Also the fact that a peerage member has literally no rights, there king can do whatever they want to the peerage member and nobody would do anything about it. So I will never become a devil, like I said before I have nothing against devils in general, you get good people and dicks everywhere not just with devils but those evil pieces are a system I despise." Rory told them with a serious look.

Sona sighed and said. "I wish I could deny what you said. However those are some of the things that I wish to change within our society."

"That's a good goal; I hope you can achieve it, although with your intelligence and determination I have no doubt your capable of it." Rory said with a small smile.

Sona gave a small smile of her own. "Thank you."

Rory nodded and stood up. "Well I better get going now if I want to have some lunch."

After Rory left Tsubaki looked at Sona and asked. "What shall we do now?"

"Nothing, as long as Rory Blackwood doesn't cause any trouble we have no need to do anything." Sona said.

They were surprised when they saw the door to the student council room open with Rory standing there. "By the way I forgot to ask, word is I heard you were a good chess player. It's pretty hard finding challenging opponents these days, most of the people I know are usually busy or not interested. So I was wondering if you had some time you would be interested in a game."

Sona blinked in surprise before smiling slightly. "I'm free after school today."

"Perfect, I look forward to our match." Rory said before leaving again.

It was getting dark by the time Rory left the school. His chess game with Sona was good, at first Rory pulled off some surprising tactics but Sona quickly showed just how adaptable she was. The two of them were evenly matched but in the end Rory won. Judging by the reactions of the other student council members who were actually there that was something that didn't happen so often. Also the weird glint in Sona's eyes after made Rory a little wary of her.

He realised that he was walking through the same park which that fallen angel Raynare tried to attack him in yesterday.

"So this is the human you failed to kill then Raynare?"

Amusement danced along Rory's face as he turned to look at the speaker. Really that was just stupid; if they were going to try and kill him again then they should have tried a surprise attack. It wouldn't have worked but it would have been the smart thing to do.

Standing there was his old friend Raynare and three other fallen angels, two female and one male. The male was a middle aged looking man with short black hair, dark blue eyes and was wearing a darkish grey trenchcoat over a white dress shirt, black pants and to top it off a black fedora. One of the females was a tall and buxom woman with golden brown eyes, long dark blue hair with a portion covering her right eye. She was wearing a violet top that was styled like a trenchcoat which was widely open at the chest revealing nearly everything, a matching miniskirt that lived up to its name, a gold necklace and black heeled shoes. The final one looked like a young girl who can only be described as a Gothic Lolita. She had blonde hair styled into two short pigtails with a large black bow on top of her and light blue eyes, she was wearing a black Lolita dress with plenty of white frills, a large dark grey bow at her collar with a green jewel embedded on the collar and a larger grey bow wrapped around her waist, she also wore white thigh-high socks and black shoes.

Well the Gothic Lolita and male fallen angel would be able to hide weapons on herself without having to resort to putting them in uncomfortable places. That's if they were smart enough not to just rely on their light spears or magic, but with the impression he got he doubted it.

"Shut up! I didn't fail anything, I was surprised and had to retreat that's all." Raynare nearly shouted at the blue haired woman.

"Look if you're here to try and kill me again you're only going to fail, so just go away." Rory made a shooing gesture.

"I'm going to enjoy making you scream." Raynare growled out forming a purple light spear.

"Well if you're going to be that way can I at least get your names? I already know the name of my stalker but what about you other three." Rory asked.

"I'm Kalawarner." The mature blue haired woman said forming a yellow spear.

"Dohnaseek." The only male fallen angel said creating a blue spear.

"And I'm Mittelt!" The Gothic Lolita introduced herself in an upbeat cheerful way and created a pink spear.

As they introduced themselves each one had wings appear from their backs. It reminded Rory of some type of anime, although when things like devils and angels, yokai and dragons actually do exist the saying truth is stranger than fiction is generally a proven fact.

"I would say it's a pleasure to meet you all but under these circumstances it would hardly be appropriate." Rory said.

"Just die already!" Raynare threw her spear which was the signal for all of them to throw.

To the surprise of the fallen angels all four spears stopped in mid-air halfway to Rory. He took a moment to look at their shocked expressions before the spears shot back at the fallen angels who barely moved away in time.

"What was that?!" Kalawarner asked as she took to the air spreading her wings. "That wasn't magic, your sacred gear just what is it?"

"Like I'm going to tell the people trying to kill me." Rory rolled his eyes.

Then he flung a hand out and Dohnaseek found himself pulled straight towards Rory. Then he felt something hit his face and realised nothing more.

Looking down at the unconscious Dohnaseek Rory then looked up. "You can take your friend and go, or if you stay and fight but if you do I will hurt you."

"Kill him!" Raynare screamed.

"Very well." Rory sighed and grabbed the pink spear that was thrown at him before throwing it at Raynare then grabbed the throat of the charging Kalawarner while avoiding her spear and throwing her towards Mittelt. This series of events happened so fast that Mittelt couldn't dodge Kalawarner and the blue haired woman crashed into her with the force crashing them both into a tree and Raynare couldn't dodge the spear completely receiving a large cut on her arm.

"AHHH!" Raynare's scream wasn't of pain, but anger. "How dare you pathetic little worm harm me! You should just die like the insect you are!"

"Wow she's lost it." Rory muttered.

Raynare then launched another spear, only for it to crash straight to the ground shattering into small pieces before disintegrating. Then an immense pressure fell on top of Raynare crashing her straight into the ground and creating a crater with her in the centre. It felt like every bone in her body had broken at the force. The pain and the pressure quickly caused her to pass out. Mittelt and Kalawarner stood up but froze when Rory held a hand out towards them.

"Listen and listen carefully, I do not want to fight and I want nothing to do with the three factions. So just leave me alone or else you will regret it. This is your last chance, come after me again and I won't give you another." Rory said.

The two were sent flying back into the same tree as before. When they looked back up they found that Rory had disappeared.

Mittelt groaned in pain. "That…..didn't go as expected. Really just who was that guy? Why didn't we know that he was this powerful? Raynare really screwed up this one."

"Yes she did." Kalawarner said.

Sona sighed as she looked at Rias. "I think that you should just drop it Rias, it is clear to see that Rory Blackwood does not want to become a member of your or anyone else's peerage."

Rias opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Sona's cell phone. The student council president checked the number that was calling but didn't recognise it.

"Hello who is this?" she asked after answering the call. "Rory, just how did you get this number…..how do you know Rias is in the room? What do you mean it was easy? You can hack into our cell phones! Wait what!" Sona shot from her seat with a slightly worried expression. "You were attacked by four fallen angels, how did you escape? What do you mean you beat them?!"

Rias blinked surprised at seeing her friend begin shocked like that, it was a pretty rare thing to see.

"Are you okay?" Sona asked after a moment's pause. "Not even a scratch that is an impressive feat. Very well thank you for informing me."

Sona hung up the call and sat back down.

Rias was the first to speak. "He was attacked by four fallen angels, and managed to beat them all without a scratch? Now I really want him."

"After your interactions with him the chances of him ever agreeing to join you is non-existent." Sona sighed.

"Well it'll be a challenge but that isn't going to stop me." Rias grinned. "He just needs to understand that what happened before was a misunderstanding and it'll work out."

"I doubt it." Sona said before standing up. "Now I need to gather my peerage and examine the park."

Rias nodded. "I need to go as well; I have a stray devil to hunt down."

Back in his home Rory hung up the phone with an amused smile. He then turned back to his open laptop and his smile faded, he had some calls he needed to make. He was going to deal with the fallen angel problem once and for all if they came after him again. There was also some other things he needed to set up, after all it looked like things were starting to get complicated. He didn't think he could just sit back and stay out of the spotlight for much longer with everything that had happened. Well at least things were going to be interesting in the future.

Rory grimaced when he realised he more than likely just jinxed himself.


	2. Chapter 2

Rory was pacing in his living room annoyed, his earpiece on and listening carefully but not liking what he was hearing.

"Okay this is ridiculous, I was attacked by those fallen angels twice now and we still haven't made a move! Have the surveillance team come up with anything yet other than the fact that they are annoyed with the ass kicking I gave them."

He listened for a moment.

"Freed Sellzen huh, that psycho criminal is shacking up with those fallen then, good to know. I might be able to get the reward for his capture after all this. So they are also waiting for some important piece to their plans to arrive then? I guess we'll be moving in once it does arrive then?" Rory said and smiled hearing the answer. "Well I'm looking forward to it. Any other news?"

The next bit of information surprised him.

"Really, we're going to start it already then. Just do me a favour and try and keep me out of anything that could be considered political. You know I hate that kind of stuff. Really I just want to get back to being able to focus completely on my work. I still don't know how they managed to talk me into this assignment, only person my age capable of doing so or not, and no the fact that it used to be an all-girls school didn't tempt me."

Rory rolled his eyes at the laughing coming from the other end of the call.

"So is there anything else going on, anything you can tell me anyway?"

Sitting down on his couch he turned to lie down and grabbed his laptop. He blinked after getting some surprising information from the person on the other end of the call.

"You're kidding me right?" Rory laughed slightly. "Seriously, well I want to know what's going on with that. It just sounds too good to not follow, you might want to get the guy a therapist though, who knows what kind of things could be going on in his head right now. Okay I'll speak to you again soon, bye."

Rory took off the earpiece and shook his head still smiling. Even with everything he's seen there are still some things that could surprise him, although he didn't know whether to pity the guy involved or be jealous. It just went to show how weird the world was becoming, ever since humanity learnt to split the atom the technological progress of the world had been rapidly growing in leaps and bounds. With all the new discoveries and humanities desire to reach further out into the universe things was only going to get even more interesting, with some of those interesting things coming straight to us and not us to them.

He pulled up a couple of documents he just received on his laptop and reading through them nodded. He settled down for a long night, with the information he just got he could finally get working on some of his personal projects.

The next day Rory walked through town when he heard something behind him then someone speaking in Italian. Turning around he saw an interesting sight a few feet behind him. It was a girl, looking around the same age as himself although appearances could be very deceiving so for all he knew she could be anywhere from twelve to twenty. She was wearing a dark blue nun outfit with a white veil over her head; a gust of wind blew the veil of her head revealing long blonde hair. Rory caught the veil and as she turned in his direction he noticed she had green eyes. Also with the closer look he estimated she was probably no older then sixteen. He also noticed that she was carrying a suitcase which had spilled open.

"Here let me help you." Rory said in Italian handing the girl back her veil.

The blonde girl looked at him with wide eye surprise before smiling brightly, was it just him or did the sun get brighter?

"Thank you!" She said looking very relieved. "Oh I'm so glad that I met someone else who speaks Italian. I'm lost and I can't speak Japanese."

"It's no problem." Rory said looking at her.

She looked at him with a smile, before turning into a look of shock and embarrassment her face going a bright red. Noticing this quickly he looked at where she was staring and noticed what he picked up, white panties. With surprising speed she reached out and grabbed them before stuffing them quickly into the bag.

"Sorry, I showed you something shameful." She said shyly.

"No it's nothing really, so what are you doing here alone if you can't speak Japanese?" Rory asked changing the subject. "My name is Rory Blackwood."

"Hello I'm Asia Argento, and I was assigned here to the church in town." She told him.

"But you got lost trying to find it right?" Seeing her nod Rory smiled. "Well I would be happy to show you the way."

"Really oh thank you! This is all thanks to god." She beamed at him.

The two walked through the same park that Rory had been attacked in twice now. He kept his eyes open, carefully looking around the area making sure that no one would jump out at them. Instead of anything like that however the two actually heard someone crying. Looking over they saw a young boy, who had obviously just tripped over. Asia changed direction and started walking straight to the boy, Rory quickly following her.

"Are you okay, boys shouldn't cry over a minor injury like this." Asia said kindly while patting the boy on the head.

She then surprised Rory as she knelt over slightly and put her palms slightly above the boys injured knee and green light started to shine, the injury quickly healing and in barely a second completely disappeared. Seeing the two rings, one on each hand he realised she had the Sacred Gear Twilight Healing, a rare sacred gear with powerful healing capabilities.

"There you go, all healed." She patted the boy on the head again then turned to look at Rory. "I'm sorry but I had to."

Rory smiled. "That's fine."

A woman rushed over and quickly pulled the boy to his feet glaring at the two of them with suspicion. She then started to leave quickly, the boy turned around and waved at them.

"Thank you Onee-chan."

Since he said it in Japanese Rory had to translate it for Asia who smiled happily.

"So that power?" Rory asked as the two started to walk again.

"It's a power that god gave me, the power to heal." Asia told him, although there was sadness showing in her eyes even as she still smiled.

It didn't take long before the two of them reached the old church. Rory knew he was being watched, that whole area was being watched after all so he was confident nothing was going to happen even if he was walking right up to the fallen angel base that the church was being used as at the moment.

"Well here we are." Rory said and turned around. "Well I better be off now, I hope everything goes well."

"Do you want to come in for some tea, as a thank you for guiding me here?" Asia asked.

Rory smiled. "I wish I could but I have some things I need to do today, maybe some other time."

"Yes." Asia's smile seemed to lighten the whole area. "Thank you again."

"It was no problem." Rory walked away from the gates, giving a quick glance back to the girl before disappearing around a corner. He then pulled out his phone and after finding the right number on his contacts only had to wait a second before his call was answered. "Hello, yes the church where the Fallen Angels, yes that one I want a closer eye kept on it. A nun known as Asia Argento just walked in and I want a close watch on her, make sure nothing happens to her."

After hanging up the phone he ran a hand through his hair. "Things just keep getting more complicated don't they?"

The next day after school Rory once again found himself sitting opposite Sona with a chess set between them. The black haired violet eyed devil practically dragged him all the way to the Student Council room, and there were plenty of other students around to see it. There were definitely going to be rumours going around about them now. He was surprised; usually the Student Council President was a lot more conscious of her actions. She must really take chess seriously.

While she was planning her next move he took out a science magazine from his bag.

Noticing this Sona frowned slightly, probably thinking he wasn't taking the game seriously but her expression quickly changed to that of curiosity.

"You really do like science don't you?"

Rory grinned behind the magazine. "Well when it saves your life you would become very interested in it."

"What do you mean saved your life?" Sona asked as she moved her only remaining knight carefully.

Staring at her for a moment Rory then sighed and put his magazine away. "When I was younger I was diagnosed with a…..fatal condition, even with the connections my family had to the supernatural side it was impossible to cure. So I was put into an experimental programme and here I am completely healthy. It was at that point that I started to grow interested in it, and it just grew from there."

"I see, that would certainly explain your interest in the subject." Sona said with a slight nod of understanding.

"Those people and their work saved my life, and will save the lives of countless others. I hope that my work in the future will achieve such a result." Rory said before moving his bishop. "Checkmate."

Hearing the door to the Student Council room open Rory turned to see Tsubaki enter with a handful of papers. He missed the calculating look on Sona's face as she looked at the back of his head for a moment before turning her eyes to Tsubaki.

"Well it seems like you're going to be busy here, I better get going." Rory said as he got up.

Making his way through town he was walking through a quiet area when he stumbled across something unexpected.

On the floor was one Asia Argento, obviously having tripped over again the blonde haired nun probably had no clue she was flashing her white panties to the world. Luckily there was no one around but Rory to see or she would have been mortified, she probably would be if she realised he saw. So he quickly made his way around a set of trees and walked out after she quickly smoothed her clothing down and looked around.

Putting on a surprised expression he walked to the girl. "Hello again."

Her smile seemed to brighten up the area. "Hello Rory, it's nice to see you again."

"The same to you, so what are you doing, not lost again?" Rory asked.

Asia shook her head and even though her smile still remained it seemed to dim a little and she shook her head. "I was just taking a walk."

"Huh well I have nothing to do right now, so why don't I walk with you." Rory said.

Asia's smile brightened again. "Okay."

Seeing Asia try to order something at the fast food restaurant he took her was slightly amusing for Rory, mainly because of her cute expression. He had offered to help but she just said that she would manage. After a minute he just told the man at the register that she would have the same as him, looking relieved the man took the order.

"Don't worry about it, I mean you can't exactly speak Japanese so you can rely on me to help you when you need it." Rory comforted the blonde nun who was looking a little down.

The innocent nature of Asia Argento was something that surprised Rory greatly. He never believed someone like that could exist in those days, sure you could find genuinely good people, happy-go-lucky people and more but Asia was one step above that almost like purity given human form. While he was showing her how to unwrap her burger he made a promise to himself, he would protect her at all costs. After all isn't protecting people like her what people like him were supposed to do?

He had shown her around the town, to a couple of shops and then took her to the arcade. After playing for a while and winning Asia a stuffed animal from a crane game the two left the arcade. The two started to walk through a park when Rory noticed something, there were a couple of tears in Asia's eyes.

"Are you alright?" Rory asked stopping.

"Yes! Yes it's just…..today has been wonderful!" Asia said hugging the stuffed animal tighter.

"I take it because of your sacred gear the church kept a close eye on you right?" Rory asked getting a nod in response. "Well I have a sacred gear as well so I can understand people keeping a watch on you, although our two cases are probably completely different."

Asia looked surprised at hearing he also had a sacred gear.

"You know if there's something troubling you then you can tell me. I promise I will do everything in my power to help, after all I am your friend." Rory told her.

Asia started to openly cry and then tell Rory a story. It was a story about a girl once called a Holly Maiden.

It was about an orphan girl who had been abandoned by her parents. She was raised in a church by a nun with a number of other orphans and was a normal girl until the time when she was eight years old and found an injured puppy. Suddenly her wish to help the puppy was granted and the girl discovered the power to heal. This healing was witnessed by a member of the church, and from there everything changed. This girl was taken to the main Catholic Church and after a short time became known as the Holy Maiden. This girl healed many people, not caring for anything like fame but instead just glad that her power could help people, everyone being told the powers was divine in nature. But even with her wish to help people being granted the girl herself was slightly lonely, people keeping their distance because even if they said her power was divine it was still seen as something unusual. But even with that she was still happy to help as many people as she could.

Until one day everything changed.

This Holy Maiden encountered a wounded devil, and she healed him. It didn't matter if he was a devil; her kindness meant that she couldn't just ignore him.

But her kindness didn't matter to the people of the church.

"A power that can heal Devils!?"

"The power of healing can only heal the followers of God!"

There were other people who had the power to heal but the power to heal devils was not right. The people of the Church thought it was common sense that the power of healing doesn't work on devils and fallen angels that weren't protected by God. But that was seen as a fearful power that belonged to those known as witches.

The people who once praised her as the Holy Maiden now turned on her. Calling her a witch and a heretic, in the end she had no choice but to turn towards the stray exorcists and fallen angels for help.

Even then the girl never forgot to pray to god, still unwavering in her belief.

Even if god didn't save her, even if nobody in the church stepped in to protect her she still believed in her faith.

But even then there was still no one who cared about her.

"It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy and so stupid that I can't even eat a burger without help." Asia laughed slightly while wiping the tears off her face.

Rory patted her on the head before hugging her gently. "It's okay, you've had a hard life but you don't have to worry anymore. After all I'm here now and as your friend I will help you out and protect you with everything I have."

Asia just stared at him for a moment wide eyed, the tears still flowing before she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly crying into his chest.

That girl had been though a lot Rory thought looking down at her. He wasn't going to let anyone hurt her from then.

"Eh Kiba?" Rory said surprised at seeing the blonde haired boy walk up to them.

Kiba stared at the boy his king was trying to add to her peerage, then to the girl in his arms. On his way back from one of his contracts he saw the two of them talking without them noticing. Wondering what Rory was doing with a nun he listened into their conversation. He really wanted to hat that nun but after hearing all of that found he couldn't really, the church had turned their backs on her, like they did with him.

He was about to say something when the scene just took a turn for the bad.

In no time at all the area was surrounded by stray exorcists that Rory recognised came from the abandoned church. At the front were five people, the four fallen angels along with a white haired stray exorcist that was easily recognised as the wanted Freed Sellzen.

"Hello Raynare, Dohnaseek, Kalawarner and Mittelt. I see you brought some friends this time, good for you." Rory said with a smile.

Kiba summoned a sword, Freed pulled out a gun and a sword hilt from which a blade of light appeared and the fallen angels created their spears. Around the area all the other stray exorcists started arming themselves as well.

"Well this is my lucky day; I can cut up some shitty devils and devil lovers." Freed said with a psychotic grin.

"That girl Asia is our personal belonging. Hand her over to me and I just might let you leave here alive." Raynare said to Rory then looked at the blonde nun. "Asia, you know it's useless to run away."

"I don't want to return to the people who kill other people; I don't want to return to that church. You people did things to me." Asia said trembling slightly.

"Well you heard the girl, she doesn't want to go with you and if you try to force you you'll have to go through me." Rory told them. He then surprised them all by picking Asia up and throwing her at Kiba who dropped his sword in surprise and caught the blonde nun, wincing slightly when the holy cross she was wearing hit his nose. "Well I'm glad you showed up Kiba, it would have made things a little more complicated if you didn't, now get her to safety. I'll give you an opening to run and make sure you tell Rias and Sona that Asia is off limits to them no matter how much they want her sacred gear."

"What but -" Kiba said shocked.

"Like I said make sure you tell them not to even think about making them a member of their peerages, if they do they will have to deal with me. I don't care who they're siblings are or anything like that. She is under my protection do you understand?" He then turned to face the fallen angels again. "Besides it's not like they are any threat. They didn't even try attacking me when I was distracted; I could understand when I was holding Asia since they obviously want her alive, but even after I passed her to you they still didn't try attacking me."

Waving a hand a shockwave tore through a group of stray exorcists.

"Go now!"

Rory's voice was so determined and commanding that it shocked Kiba into moving.

Jumping to the side to avoid a number of light spears the stray exorcists still standing opened fire at him with their guns. To their surprise all of the bullets just bounced off him.

"Do you really think those little pellet guns you have can hurt me? Try bringing some real fire power next time." Rory back handed a light spear into the direction of a stray exorcist.

His hands then lit up with a bright blue tinted white energy.

What happened next couldn't even be called a fight.

Freed jumped at him with a psychotic smile and screaming something that Rory didn't bother to listen to. A flick of his wrist and some of the energy surrounding his hands blasted Freed away and into the distance. He sliced his arm through the air and a wave of energy intercepted and engulfed the light spears thrown at him before continuing to where the fallen angels were causing them to fly out of its way. Rory grimaced seeing the damage that was happening to the area, even if he was the one causing most of it and for good reason he still didn't like it.

"What the hell is this guy?!" Mittelt shouted out nearly hysterical.

"Just kill him already!" Raynare shouted though hers was more anger then hysteria. That was the last thing she could remember saying before a blast of energy struck her and everything went dark.

"I really hate these drawn out battles. I'll just end this now."

A shiver of dread went down everyone's spines at those words. The energy in his hands disappeared but that didn't calm any of them, they prepared to attack again but didn't have the time. The ground underneath them tore apart as a shockwave hit them all. Looking at the unconscious forms around him, well most of them were only knocked out although there were a few dead due to rebounded attacks including Raynare and Dohnaseek he grimaced.

Well that was another park destroyed, why did every fight he get into involve large amounts of collateral damage? Well not every fight but a good portion of them at any rate.

What was he going to do now? And for that matter where was the group who were supposed to be watching the fallen angels?

Looking at the surviving fallen angels he took out a couple of zip ties he carried around with him in case of emergencies. He believed this time it would be a good idea to take some prisoners.

Just as he finished tying up the two surviving fallen angels he saw a red and blue magic circle appear. Out of them came Rias, Sona and their entire peerages who simply stopped with open mouths as they saw the scene in front of them.

All except for Koneko who quickly stepped back and stared at Rory in shock and fear.

"Senjutsu."

"Senjutsu." Rias said looking at her rook in surprise.

"He's using Senjutsu." Koneko said shaking slightly.

Sona frowned slightly. "Rory is human, he can't be using Senjutsu."

"Unless he isn't human, not completely." Akeno said.

"Okay I would just like to clear this up now, I am completely human. I don't have any Yokai ancestry in me although it would have been interesting if I did. But yes Koneko is right I can use Senjutsu." Rory told them.

"How -"

"How is Asia?" Rory cut Sona off.

Sona frowned slightly. "The nun, she's safe back at the school. Now how -"

"Well since this is supposed to be your territory concerning the supernatural and all that I'll let you clean up this mess." Rory said with a smile as he grabbed the two restrained fallen angels. "I'll just go pick up Asia now, I'll see you all later."

With that he vanished before their eyes.

Sona closed her eyes, took a deep breath then opened her eyes again.

Rias looked around with a frown. "This…..isn't good."

"No it isn't." Sona said.

"Fufufufu after seeing this I would love to see how rough he can truly get in person." Akeno said with a dangerous smile.

"Koneko are you sure he was using Senjutsu?" Rias asked her white haired rook who simply nodded in answer now calming down and looking around at the destroyed park. "He's human, there's no doubt about that."

"Or he's good at hiding what he is." Sona said her frown deepening slightly.

"So you think he's lying?" Rias asked her friend.

"It's possible, either that or he learned a way to let humans use Senjutsu."

Rias's eyes widened slightly. "If that was possible then -"

"It wouldn't be good, who knows what could happen, especially if enough humans were to learn it and lose control then it would be a disaster." Sona finished Rias's sentence and looked at the spot Rory disappeared. "Although from what I saw it didn't look like Rory was having problems with control."

Rias was keeping a careful eye on Koneko during the conversation. Her face was set in its usual neutral expression but the memories that this was dragging up with her history were definitely painful ones. She wanted to be there for her but didn't know what to do at the moment.

"I believe that the best thing to do after this is contact your brother." Sona said to the redhead. "The implication of a human being able to use Senjutsu is something he should be made aware of."

"Why not your sister?"

Sona grimace slightly. "I would prefer not to get Onee-sama involved in this situation."

"This is a mess." Rias sighed.

Sona nodded. "Indeed it is."

Rory arrived at the school and quickly grabbed Asia. The four of them disappeared before appearing in his living room, he loved that trick. Masters of Senjutsu could manipulate time and space, although he could only manipulate space at the moment it was still useful. Teleporting was just one of the many tricks he could use. Now looking at the startled Asia then to the still unconscious fallen angels he sighed, he probably should have thought this through more.

Well first things first, make sure the fallen angels were secure before asking Asia to heal them. Next he would need to get Asia settled in before speaking to the tied up fallen and deciding what to do with them. Hopefully they would cooperate and make things easier for both them and him. Finally he would need to get into contact with a few people and shout at a few others.

It looked like it was going to be a long night; he was going to need coffee, lots and lots of coffee.


	3. Chapter 3

Rory looked up at the ceiling of his room and sighed.

It had been an interesting night, but at least he managed to get through it without any more lives lost. The fallen angels he captured he managed to speak with civilly but that could just be because they knew how outclassed they were. Still he managed to talk to them and then after interrogating them he let the two go. It was obvious that they were going to report what happened to their leaders.

He also spent a good hour on the phone finding out just who exactly he needed to shout at. Unfortunately he never got that chance, there were some very good reasons why no one helped him at the park, he didn't like it but unexpected things do happen.

Feeling a weight move slightly on his chest he looked down to see Asia Argento. She was currently wearing nothing more than one of Rory's shirts, which given their size differences and the fact Rory preferred overly large shirts to relax in made for an amusing sight. Or it would have been amusing if it wasn't such a dangerously cute sight. The abandoned church where all her stuff was had exploded, as far as the rest of the world was concerned it was a freak gas explosion, so Asia only had the stuff she was wearing on her at the time which was why she was wearing one of his shirts instead of her own pyjamas. After setting her up in the guest bedroom it didn't take her long to find her way to his room asking if she could stay with him. He really couldn't say no to that, not after everything she had been through.

He took a few deep breaths; luckily Asia wasn't awake which gave him time to calm down the perfectly natural biological reaction. He may have had a good amount of self-control but he was still a guy, and a hormonal teenager at that.

A few minutes later he started to carefully make his way off the bed, trying hard not to wake Asia. Luckily he managed his goal and quickly grabbed some clothes before heading to the bathroom to get ready.

An hour later Rory and Asia were walking out of the house and heading to the shops. They needed to get Asia an entirely new wardrobe, and while they were doing that Rory's contacts were setting everything up for the blonde haired girl. If she wanted a normal life then he was going to give it to her.

But first they had to make sure she had stuff to wear.

The little shopping trip was slightly awkward. After all standing in an underwear store, having to translate for the girl who needed pretty much everything wasn't something he did every day. Since he needed to stay by her side to act as a translator he couldn't wait outside. The looks the woman sent the two made him just want to grab Asia and run from the place, especially when she started to show some of the more…..risqué items. He also didn't miss the blush and looks Asia sent him during those moments. Eventually they got out of there and made their way to the other shops.

It turned out to actually be a pretty fun day, shopping then stopping off for something to eat before a bit more shopping. He spent that time also familiarising Asia with the area so it was a good and productive day.

Now how was he going to deal with the crowd outside his house?

There was Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima, Sona Sitri and Tsubaki Shinra. They were looking nervously at the man that had black hair with blonde bangs that he recognised as Azazel leader of the Fallen Angels stood with Kalawarner and Mittelt. Next was a tall man with slightly tan skin and the letters DSMK tattooed above his right eye, he was called Kiyomasa Senji although everyone just called him Crow. Next to him was a group of teenagers around Rory's own age, two boys and seven girls.

He had the feeling this was going to be annoying.

"Rias, Sona, Tsubaki and Akeno whatever you four want can wait until tomorrow." Rory said.

"Bu -"

He cut Rias off. "As you can see I have my hands full."

"Very well we'll speak to you tomorrow." Sona said throwing Rias a look and the Devils quickly left.

"Okay then now that one is sorted out, hello Crow what are you doing here?"

"Remember what we talked on the phone, well here they are?" Crow pointed at the crowd of teenagers with him.

Rory stared blankly at him for a moment. "And why are they here?"

"Everyone else is busy so you're the one who's going to check them out." Crow told them.

Rory sighed then turned to the Fallen Angels. "I'm afraid whatever you want to talk to me about will have to wait until tomorrow afternoon."

"That's fine." Azazel said with a good natured grin, Rory was thankful that all the information on Azazel about him being a generally relaxed person was correct.

Once the Fallen Angels left he turned to Crow. "Come on in, oh and this is Asia Argento, she's staying with me after that whole messed up situation, and not a word from you." He narrowed his eyes seeing Crow's grin.

The man raised his arms and said. "I wasn't going to say anything."

"Right, well let's just get this started." Rory said as everyone started to get settled down in his living room. "Okay so tell me what is going on, just what are your situations?"

The next hour was spent with the group; well two groups of teenagers really each explaining their unusual stories and Rory taking notes.

"Okay I think I get the picture, the lot of you all got caught up in some circumstances involving aliens and this gained abilities and transformations including you two Natsuru Seno and Soji Mitsuka who actually turn into girls because of those wristbands." Rory said pointing at the blue haired boy then the red haired one. He then turned to Crow. "So what are the others doing about this?"

"We're talking to some of our off world allies to see if they know anything."

"And in the meantime they want me to study the technology right?" Rory pinched the bridge of his nose as Crow nodded. "As if I didn't have enough to deal with, come on let's get you all to my lab. Don't worry it won't be to invasive, just a few scans and a bit of a medical check-up. We'll do it two at a time since I don't have enough room in my lab for all of you. Oh and Crow I'm expecting a call from the office so if you could take that for me."

Crow just nodded and Rory left with the first two to be tested.

After the first examinations the rest of the group started to calm down.

That was until Natsuru Seno and Shizuku Sango entered.

"Okay now that we're done with that I'm going to need you to transform into your girl form so I can examine that." Rory told Natsuru after giving him the quick examination, the blue haired boy sitting uncomfortably wearing nothing but one of those hospital gowns. Shizuka was sitting on a chair behind a curtain already having completed her own examination.

"Ummm…."

"Look I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important, we need to check what happens when you transform. For all we know you could be causing damage to your genetic structure through such a dramatic change, does the change affect your chromosomes or is it just cosmetic in nature? The only way to do that is to exam your female transformation." Rory explained.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and a blue haired girl was sitting on the examination bed. Shizuku on the other side of the screen had a small smirk on her face in her own transformed state.

Rory went through the same tests as before. There was just one final test that he had to run.

"Now what I'm about to do is probably going to be a shock and I do apologize but it is necessary." He then poked his head out the curtain. "Excuse me Shizuku I think he would probably be more comfortable if you were with him."

"Oh and what kin -"

"One a guy would never expect he would ever get in his lifetime." Rory said.

Shizuku actually grinned slightly and followed him past the curtain.

"Wait what are you doing? Wait! Shizuku don't hold me….NOOOOOOOOOO!"

Soundproofing the lab was definitely one of his better ideas.

The next group was the final one and had the silver haired girl called Twoearle along with Soji Mitsuka.

After the examinations which went a little longer then before since he had to stop Twoearle from touching Soji inappropriately during the exam, more than once they made their way back upstairs. The two guys who were back to normal were sitting on the couch, haunted looks in their eyes.

"Oh man up you two it wasn't that bad." Rory said before turning to Crow. "Well that's done, you can take them back and I'll send you my findings once I've finished. So did the office get in touch?"

"Yeah they said everything was done and that they'll be delivering what you need tomorrow." Crow said looking amused.

"Thanks, alright well I'll see you later then I guess." Rory watched them leave before turning to Asia. "Well it looks like we'll be sorting out your language barrier problem pretty soon. That way you'll have no problem when you entire Kuoh Academy."

"Eh?" Asia's confused expression was beyond cute.

It was the next day and Rory sat in front of Sona, moving one of his bishops to take one of Sona's rooks. "Well like I said her name is Asia Argento and she'll be transferring in next week."

"I see." Sona said pushing her glasses up her nose slightly catching the light.

He was pretty sure she did that on purpose, it did have a slightly intimidating factor but not enough to be considered too much. It was just perfect when you want to scold someone.

"You do know that as she is a nun -"

"Excommunicated nun, besides everything has already been set up so you or Rias couldn't stop her from coming. I wasn't coming here to ask for permission anyway. I was just giving you a heads up so when you sensed her aura or whatever it is you sense from people like her. She just wants to live a normal life, or at least as normal as one like she can have, away from the politics of the three factions. So while she wouldn't have any trouble in helping yours or Rias's peerage if asked please refrain from trying to bring her into either of your peerages. Could you also tell Rias that for me as well?" Rory grinned slightly. "She wants to have friends, go out to places like the arcade and movies and more importantly she wants to receive a good education. Something I believe you would appreciate and try to help make come true, am I right?"

Sona was silent for a moment before sighing; she knew that she had been played. He used her own desires and personality against her. Know she was going to make sure that this Asia Argento would be able to have as normal school life as possible. After all for someone who wants to create their own school was there any other path?

It wasn't like she couldn't turn the situation around, but it would go against everything she believed in.

Well played indeed.

It was really too bad, now she really wanted to try and get him for her peerage. But she knew the chances of that were happening were close to zero. Still there might be some chance of it happening in the future. All she needed was to wait and see if she could find an opportunity to jump on.

"Very well, although I have to ask how you were able to already enrol her into the school without my notice." Sona asked.

Rory took a moment to think. "I guess it isn't like it's a complete secret anyway. The Gremory and Sitri aren't the only groups that took over Kuoh Academy, there was one other."

Sona looked thoughtful while looking at the chess board before moving a pawn. "Yes there was a company called New Dawn Industries. Something to do with helping the future student's education, they helped fund and rebuild a number of schools from what I remember. I'm guessing you know someone in that company who was able to help you."

"Well more like I actually work for that company myself." Rory told her while moving his rook. "You see, New Dawn was the company which ran the experiments that saved my life."

"I see, and just what is your job?" Sona asked.

"Well I am a scientist, and I am employed there even if I don't get into my lab in person that often." Rory told her. "But I'm also one of the companies test subjects, a lab rat so to speak."

"What?" Sona was shocked.

Rory shrugged. "It shouldn't really come as a surprise the procedure that saved my life was experimental. They're just keeping an eye on me so they've officially got me marked down as a test subject. It comes with good pay as well."

"So that's what you meant." Sona said relaxing slightly.

"Well mostly, I do test out some of the equipment sometimes. It's interesting really, just a little while back I was testing out this virtual reality system that was pretty amazing." Rory said.

"Ah yes that was something I was meaning to ask, I did a bit of research and noticed all of the qualifications you seemed to possess. So why are you still in high school when there are high chances that you could be teaching university classes?" Sona asked staring at him intensely.

"Yeah I know I don't really seem like the type who would stick around in a classroom. But I made a promise, a promise that I would try and experience as normal life as possible instead of rushing straight into things. After all school is more than just about education, it's about society itself." Rory said looking down at Sona's latest move and instantly countering with one of his pawns.

Sona sighed; she knew a losing battle when she saw one. "A wise decision, the social experience of high school is almost as important as the education itself."

"Doesn't stop me from wishing I didn't have to listen to all the domestic drama, sometimes I just want to smash my head against a wall. Checkmate by the way." Rory moved his rook into position to corner her king.

Sona grinned slightly. "Well do refrain from doing any damage to the schools walls." Then she turned serious. "Now then, could you explain just how it is you as a human is capable of using Senjutsu?"

"Well I could but I really don't want to. A guy has to have some secrets after all." Rory said looking amused before getting up to leave. "Maybe you'll find out one of these days, anyway I'll see you later."

Sona stared thoughtfully at the door for a few minutes. The members of her peerage in the room who were working noticed this and couldn't help but grin slightly.

Rory stared for a moment at the two people standing in front of his door. Then remembered everything that happened yesterday, including what he told the fallen angels.

"Right come on in then." He said.

The fallen angels followed him into the house; one looking annoyed the other amused.

"So what does the leader of the fallen angels wish to speak to me about?" Rory asked staring straight at Azazel then he frowned slightly. "Sorry where are my manners, does anyone want some tea, coffee, juice?"

"Tea is fine." Azazel said grinning.

"Just tea." Kalawarner mumbled slightly looking very uncomfortable.

After he got the drinks he sat down and once again asked. "So I take it you're here about the little group that attacked me."

Kalawarner fidgeted slightly.

"Ah yes, well that was never meant to happen. The group assigned in this town was only supposed to observe you. Unfortunately they decided to take matters into their own hands." Azazel said looking slightly sheepish.

Rory shrugged. "Well it happens sometimes I guess, people making stupid decisions that is. I'm not going to be blaming every fallen angel out there if you think that's the case."

"Good to hear." Azazel said his grin widening before he turned slightly serious. "But the reason I came here today was to hear your side of things."

He then recounted his version of events to Azazel who listened carefully. After he was done there was silence for a few moments.

"I see, well thanks for that. How would you like to work for the Grigori?" Azazel asked. "We could always use someone like you. I would also like to test out your Sacred Gear, after all the Gravity Jail is very rare and your skill with it is something I've never seen before."

"But doesn't the Sacred Gear just increase or decrease the gravity in a certain area?" Kalawarner asked confused.

"Only if the person using it isn't creative enough to realise the true potential that gravity holds. After all what could be more powerful then one of the most fundamental forces of the universe." Rory said with a small smirk. "Also I thank you for your offer but I will have to decline. I really don't want to get involved with the political crap that goes on in the background of the three factions. There's also the fact that I have a job I love already."

"Well that's a shame, although I can agree with you when it comes with the politics. It really cut's into my research time." Azazel sighed.

"I know that pain, I'm a scientist myself and dealing with the administration is a complete pain." Rory sighed.

The two looked at each other before sighing again.

Kalawarner just put her face in her hands.

Sighing Rory put his book down and looked to his left. Standing above him was Rias Gremory and a red haired man that could only be a relative of hers. He was in the school library having gone there to escape the constant attempts to drag him to the Occult Research Club room.

"Okay so what do you want now?" Rory sighed and put his book down.

Rias pouted. "You've been ignoring me all day."

"Yes and for good reason as well. So I ask again what do you want?"

"This is my brother Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Mao's and the leader of the Devils." Rias said as they took seats opposite him.

"Right well while I have the feeling that the head honcho of all bat winged underworld denizens doesn't usually come to greet some random human I really don't actually care. So I'll ask for the third and final time, just why are you annoying me once again?" Rory said, his annoyed expression becoming more pronounced.

"I heard you can use Senjutsu." Sirzechs said. "Yet you have no family history of any Yokai. If humans are experimenting on Yokai….."

"Of course we are." Rory interrupted him shocking the two of them slightly in the fact that he interrupted the current Lucifer and the fact he openly admitted to the accusation. "But not in the way you are thinking, we aren't like those monsters that would go around doing whatever they want for some deluded reason. All of our experiments and tests are ethical in every way possible. We want to try and create a better future for all, not just humans. I want to see a world where everyone can walk the streets living their own lives with their own joys and troubles regardless of species. At this point though the devils are making that a pretty hard thing to try and accomplish. Well to be fair all of the members of the so called three factions are doing that as well, but the devils are at the top of the list."

Sirzechs frowned. "And why is that?"

"Let me point out that I acknowledge why the Evil Pieces were created in the first place. Every species has a right to try and save itself after all. I'm also accepting the fact that quite a few devils actually use them for the reason they were created. But how many use it as a tool to create slaves, how many go ahead and see their peerage members as nothing but slaves and toys. How many innocents have been hunted down just because they were born with something that those particular devils want and are too greedy to not take no for an answer?" Rory said staring Sirzechs straight in the eye. "Sacred Gears were created to give humanity a chance to fight back against the supernatural, do you know what kind of message it sends that people born with them are hunted down and forcibly turned into devils? I mean do you not really understand? All it takes is one wrong move, one wrong person attacked and you can be facing a war against humanity itself. Wars have been started over less."

Rory sighed and looked at Rias before looking back to Sirzechs.

"I have no problem if a person wants to become a devil, free will and all that. I have no problem against devils at all, in fact I kind of think the whole wings thing is pretty hot." He chuckled slightly. "But as long as those devils who will do so could continue going around without thought of consequences and that there are no laws actually protecting those in peerages then it doesn't seem like a proper peace could ever be achieved." Picking up his bag he stood up. "I really hope you do think about what I said, peace between all species, well that is something I truly wish to see."

With that he left the table and the two devils sitting there watched him go with mixed expressions.

Finally school finished and Rory was able to escape to his house without anyone else stopping him. Asia was sitting in front of the TV watching some anime while he went over the data he got during his examinations yesterday on his tablet. It was strange, he had never seen anything like it before but it wasn't a complete mystery. The more he looked through it the more he understood and that was helping him to fill the rest of the pieces together. It wouldn't take him much longer to get all the information he needed to send a report. Maybe he would be able to start his own experiments soon enough as well.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I hope that isn't another person coming to annoy me." He muttered to himself as he went to the door.

Opening it he came face to face with a handsome young man that had dark green, almost black hair. He was wearing expensive clothing and had a sort of charming air about him. But the look in his eyes gave him away, they say that the eyes are the windows into the soul, well he didn't know about the soul but he knew that the eyes could give away a lot of emotions. Those eyes were filled with anger, lust and distain all combined with a predatory glint of someone closing in on their prey.

He didn't think that all those emotions were aimed at him, and since there was only one other person in the house…..

"Can I help you?" He asked.

The young man smiled. "Hello my name is Diodora Astaroth. I'm here to speak to Asia Argento."

This wasn't going to end well was it?


End file.
